transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Frenzy (TF2017)
Frenzy from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio For Frenzy it's not about any "Decepticon cause," it's not about any quantifiable cause, or goal, or purpose at all. It's about violence, fear, destruction, and mayhem. Frenzy lives to fight. He lusts to destroy with an intensity that borders on insanity. War is his fuel, his oxygen. Despite his small stature he'll lead a charge into battle against robots many times his size, screaming for destruction with every microchip of his being. This single-minded obsession makes him a hard bot to associate with personally, but a frightening asset on the battlefield. His partner and brother, Rumble, is only too eager to back him up. Frenzy's manic attack style and his "battle cry" (a sonic attack produced by special drums in his torso that can severely disrupt electrical flows, resulting in all sorts of mechanical malfunctions and balance issues) make him difficult to get close to in combat, but cool and measured reaction to his wild ragings is usually the most effective strategy. History Arc 1 Frenzy was among the Decepticons who attacked the Autobots' Ark four million years ago, and wound up trapped in stasis when the vessel crashed on Earth. |The Beginning| |Cold Comfort and Joy| When the Transformers were reactivated as a consequences of a volcanic eruption in 1984, Frenzy declared that he would not rest until every Autobot had been destroyed, and departed the ship with his comrades. |The Beginning| The Decepticons soon attacked the Harrison Nuclear Power Plant to obtain the resources to build a fortress for themselves; Frenzy used his sonic powers to scramble distress calls by the plant personnel, ensuring the success of the Decepticons' mission. |Power Play| When the Decepticons kidnapped the Autobots' human friend Sparkplug Witwicky to devise a method of converting Earth fuel into a form suitable for them, the Autobots staged a rescue attempt. Frenzy and his brother Rumble met Sparkplug's would-be rescuers on the battlefield, and when his sibling fell to Brawn, Frenzy angrily turned his sonics on the tough little Autobot. Frenzy picked up his unconscious brother and took him back to the Decepticons' fortress for repair, but was tripped up along the way by a strand of webbing courtesy of Spider-Man, taking both brothers out of the fight. |Prisoner of War| Frenzy participated in the Decepticons' attack on Sherman Dam. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| Rendered inoperative by his recent injuries, Frenzy was unable to participate in the Decepticons' subsequent major offensive against the Autobots. |The Last Stand| He was repaired after Shockwave took control of the Decepticons, and was assigned guard duty of the captured Ark alongside his brother. |The New Order| They briefly departed to help secure the seized Blackrock oil-drilling platform, but returned to the Ark to swear fealty to Shockwave after he put down an attempt by Megatron to retake power. |The Worst of Two Evils| He then relocated to the Decepticons' latest captured facility, Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One, where, after a few days of inactivity left him with a shorter temper than usual, Frenzy's anger boiled over when he overheard on the news that G.B. Blackrock had designed a new "anti-robot cannon" to take back his plant. Shockwave had Buzzsaw quash Frenzy's his temper tantrum, after which Starscream stepped in and suggested a day out for mayhem and carnage would be good for troop morale. Together, Starscream and Frenzy staged an attack on the unveiling of Blackrock's new weapon, with Frenzy's sonic powers sowing havoc among the crowd. Autobots Jazz and Wheeljack, along with neophyte superhuman Circuit Breaker, counterattacked; struck by Wheeljack's magnetic inducer, Frenzy was crushed beneath a barrage of magnetically-attracted objects, and Starscream retreated, carrying him away. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| He was in working order again in time for the Decepticons' next major battle with the assembled Autobots, when they had managed to take control of Optimus's body with a fake head. However, most of the 'cons were taken out single-handedly by Optimus Prime once his real head was reattached. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 When the Decepticons lured Bumblebee into a trap, Frenzy was among those who ambushed and captured him. |Crisis of Command| Separated from the other Decepticons and lacking his higher brain functions, Megatron told the human Joey Slick the story of how his troops, including Frenzy, came to Earth. |Shooting Star| Megatron was eventually found by the Decepticons and returned to their base. When a failed coup by Starscream resulted in a Trial by Combat between him and Brawn, Frenzy was among the spectators of the battle. Ravage sabotaged the battle, shooting Starscream down, then told Frenzy it was the Autobots' doing, driving the little 'bot into a rage. He called for the Decepticons to strike back at the Autobots, and Megtron — who had staged the whole thing to bring exactly this situation about — agreed. |The Enemy Within| The Decepticons proceeded to attack the Ark, during which battle Frenzy clashed with Gears, but they were soon stopped by the Ark's out-of-control artificial intelligence, Aunty. |Raiders of the Last Ark| After being left in stasis lock thanks to his cybo-dendrons burning out, Grimlock would dream of comprehensively defeating Frenzy and the other Decepticons before being slain in turn by Starscream. |Victory| Arc 2 Later, he was ordered to accompany Shockwave to the Decepticon's old fortress, where despite a supposed mission objective of "salvage", Frenzy could clearly see that Shockwave was on edge because of Megatron's rumored return. Eager to hit something to relieve his stress, Frenzy was soon given a chance when Buster Witwicky, sporting a robotic battlesuit, appeared on the scene, also looking for someone to beat up in order to prove his worth. Though shot in the back by the human, Frenzy easily shrugged off Buster's onboard weaponry, and in a blazing fury, unleashed the full force of his sonic powers on the human. Thinking he was shutting down his audio input, Buster actually activated an echo cell in his battlesuit that cancelled out and reflected Frenzy's sonic onslaught back at him, knocking him out. |Robot Buster| On a subsequent mission, Frenzy accompanied Megatron and several others in an attack on the unguarded Ark. Unfortunately, they ran into the Autobots' new defense system, Omega Supreme, who blasted Frenzy and several others into inactivity. Taken captive by the Autobots, his deactivated body was stored in a stasis capsule within the Ark. |Command Performances| Frenzy did not remain a prisoner for long, however. When the Autobots were thrown into disarray by the arrival of the future Decepticon Galvatron, they overlooked the mechanical failure of the capsule holding Starscream, who escaped and set Frenzy and Thundercracker's capsules to awaken them before sneaking off to further his own agenda. Regaining consciousness, the confused pair immediately vacated the Ark and return to the Decepticons' Wyoming base, which they found to be deserted, save for Shockwave. No sooner had they updated their leader on their situation than all three Decepticons were shunted into the other-dimensional world of limbo by the arrival of the future Autobots Hot Rod, Kup, and Blurr. |Target: 2005| In this other world, the three Decepticons found themselves in the middle of a war between the technorganic ape-like Cloran and the evil Zenag, which Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet had already become embroiled in. Frenzy killed several of the creatures with his sonic powers, earning a sock on the jaw from Prime; subsequently, when Zenag offered the Decepticons the means to return home in exchange for fighting the Autobots for him, Frenzy was once again laid out by the Autobot leader. When Prime refused to fight any further, the truth of their situation became apparent: the entire world was actually an illusion created by the neural parasites that dwelled in the void of limbo. As the illusion collapsed, a horrified and furious Frenzy tore the parasite that had seized him from his head and was about to reduce it to paste before Shockwave stopped him, wary that his actions might trigger a response. |Distant Thunder| In short order, Frenzy and the others were all returned to their world when the time-travellers went back to the future. |Target: 2005| Much later, with Shockwave once more in charge, Frenzy soon found himself pitted against yet another contender for leadership of the Decepticons: Galvatron, once more back from the future. Upon detecting Galvatron's explosive arrival on Earth, Shockwave mobilized the Decepticons to aid the Dinobots in battling the mad time-traveler. As soon as Soundwave and the other Decepticons joined the fray, Galvatron fled, unwilling to kill his own future-troops. |Fallen Angel| When Megatron went missing after a failed assassination attempted mastermined by Shockwave, Frenzy and Thundercracker were minding their own business when suddenly, in a flash of light, Megatron appeared in front of him, having teleported in across the space bridge. Distressed he called for Shockwave, but nobody suffered any repercussions, as the trip had addled Megatron's memories. |Resurrection| Frenzy was idling about in Megatron's throne room, where he witnessed the now mentally unhinged faction leader lash out erratically to all those around him. He soon accompanied his fellow Decepticons to a new base in the Caribbean, during which time Megatron disappeared and Shockwave once again assumed command of the Earth-bound Decepticons. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 Later, Frenzy was among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Frenzy turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| When the Autobots launched an attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters to rescue a recently captured Buster Witwicky, Shockwave converted the landmass into its rocket-ship mode and had it blast off into space. Frenzy was standing at the ready, within the ship's control room, as this took place. |The Desert Island of Space| Frenzy was later part of a major offensive against the Autobots on the moon, when the crews of the Ark and Steelhaven all gathered together as one big target. Though he and the rest of the Decepticons were forced to retreat when Grimlock and Blaster joined the battle. |Totaled| When the Autobots launched an attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters to rescue a recently captured Buster Witwicky, Shockwave converted the landmass into its rocket-ship mode and had it blast off into space. Frenzy was standing at the ready, within the ship's control room, as this took place. |The Desert Island of Space| The Decepticons relocated to the Arctic, where an invasion alert warned the group about unexpected visitors dropping by. However, upon meeting their visitors, Ratbat's Decepticons found that they weren't Autobots, but rather another group of Decepticons led by Scorponok. Both groups were manipulated into a Decepticon civil war by Starscream so that he could secure for himself the legendary Underbase while the others were busy with their infighting. |Cold War| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Frenzy. Changes *As the episodes in the adaptation, compared to the original comic, are out of order: Megatron being found by the Decepticons in The Enemy Within did not actually take place in the comic *Frenzy wasn't in Grimlock's dream in Victory! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Thundercracker and Frenzy didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic, Resurrection!, Gone but Not Forgotten!, or Enemy Action! *Frenzy was not depicted in the UK comic as part of the Decepticon assault in Totaled! *Frenzy didn't make any more appearances beyond The Desert Island of Space! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Communications Category:Cassettes Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Nemesis Crew